Kirito
Kirigaya "Kirito" Kazuto is the main protagonist of the anime series, Sword Art Online. He battled Guts in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Alpha (VainGlory) vs. Kirito (By GalacticAttorney) * Benio Adashino vs Kirito (By 5555thExplosionMage) * Kirito vs Champion of Cyrodil (By Paladinporter) * Corrin VS Kirito * Crona vs. Kirito * D.Va Vs Kirito * Erza Scarlet vs Kirito (By WaddleDoo412) * Guts vs Kirito (By CBslayeR) * Inuyasha vs Kirito (By Paladinporter) * Itsuki Aoi vs Kirito (By Zinniax-13) * Kirito VS Kite (By Friendlysociopath) * Kirito vs The Chosen Undead * Kylo Ren vs Kirito (By Thetrueheist) * Kirito vs Raiden (By BakaLord) * Kirito vs Ranma Saotome (By Paladinporter) * Kirito vs. Saito Hiraga (By PuasLuisZX) * Kirito vs. Shiroe (By PuasLuisZX) * Kirito vs Takumi Nishijou (By SilverthehedgehogMan) * Travis Touchdown vs. Kirito (By The Dark Shinigami) * Kirito VS Ulrich (Sword Art Online VS Code Lyoko) (By AgentRedhead) * Kirito VS Weiss (By Hoot Freeman) * Zero VS Kirito (By PuasLuisZX) * Kirito VS Zetto (By SuperSonicDarkness) * Kirito vs. Zitz (By BonBooker) With Asuna * Eren and Mikasa vs Kirito and Asuna (By SilverthehedgehogMan) * X and Zero VS Kirito and Asuna Completed Death Battles * Akame vs Kirito (by BigBangOverlordBuster) * Kirito vs Akihiro Dragoscale (By SuperSaiyan2Link) * Dust vs Kirito (by LittleZbot) * Edward Elric vs Kirito (By Ike Maus) * Eren Jaeger VS Kirito (By Chesknight) * Jil vs Kirito (By Gliscor Fan) * Link vs Kirito (By Friendlysociopath) * Lloyd Irving vs. Kirito (By ParaGoomba348) * Mega Man EXE vs Kirito (By Blippeedeblah and PuasLuisZX) * Neo vs Kirito (By GameboyAdv) * Pit VS Kirito (By Triforce54) * Sparky vs Kirito (By SuperSaiyan2Link) * Spider-Man VS Kirito (By Shrek-it Ralph) * Kirito vs Steve (By SilverthehedgehogMan) * Kirito vs Vincent Valentine (By Paladinporter) With Team Kirito * Virtual Team Death Battle Lyoko warriors vs Team Kirito (By Thefranstorm) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 6 * Losses: 9 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Adult Neptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia) * Alpha (TOME) * Edward Cullen (Twilight) * Haseo (.HACK) * Jotaro Kujo (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * King Thordan (FFXIV) * Levi Ackerman (Attack on Titan) * Ravana (FFXIV) * Red Mystic Ranger (Power Rangers) * Tron (Tron) * Ainz Ooal Gown (Overlord) History Born October 7th 2008 as Kirigaya Kazuto, Kirito's parents were killed in a car accident while he was still very young, leaving him adopted by his aunt and uncle. He found a love in computers and ended up becoming a humongous gamer because of it. Years later in the year 2022, Kazuto was chosen as one of the 100 people to be beta-testers for the very first VRMMORPG (Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game), Sword Art Online, taking up the name "Kirito" for his avatar in-game ("Kiri-" from Kiri'gaya and "-to" from Kazu'to) and proved to be one of the best players there. On the games official launch date, Kirigaya logged back into the game, but later on that same day found out it was a one-way ticket. The games developer, Kayaba Akihiko, revealed that all 10 000 players who logged in that day were now trapped in a death game, that they would die in real life if at any point their health reached 0 in the game, and that the only way to escape was to clear the game and all 100 floors. This sets Kirito off on his journey to clear the game, make it back to his family and survive in this world. Death Battle Info Background *Age: 17 *Height: 5'6 *Weight: 130 lbs *Birthday: Ocotber 7th, 2008 *One of the 100 SAO beta-testers, later entering other Online RPGs. *Dubbed a "Beater" amongst the SAO crowd (Beta-tester + Cheater) SAO Avatar * Skills Slots: Blade Throwing (96%), Parry Mastery, Battle Healing (94%), Search Mastery, Hide Mastery, Sprint (87%), Extended Weight Limit (94%) ** One Handed Sword Skills (100%): Horizontal, Horizontal Square, Rage Spike, Slant, Spinning Shield, Sonic Leap, Vertical Square, Vertical, Vertical Arc, Vorpal Strike ** Dual Blades Sword Skills (100%): Double Circular, Starburst Stream, The Eclipse ** Martial Arts Skills (99%): Flash Hit, Embracer, Meteor Break, Escape ** Knife Throwing Skills: Single Shot ** Outside System Skills: Arms Blast, Hypersense, Mislead - Tricking a monster's learning function to burden them. * Gear ** Blackwyrm Coat: Leather Coat ** Elucidator: A weapon dropped by a boss monster, it is a sword with a blade slighty less than 4 feet long and able to break other swords. The sword was later tempered by master blacksmith Lisbeth. **'Dark Repulser': Crafted out of Crystallite Ingot, a.k.a. dragon feces, it is a heavy sword that is longer and more powerful than Elucidator but less durable. **Throwing Pick: A type of weapon that is small, easily concealed. ALO Avatar * SAO-derived slots: Sword Mastery, Martial Arts (99%), Blade Throwing (96%), Parry Mastery, Battle Healing (94%), Search Mastery, Hide Mastery, Sprint (87%), Extended Weight Limit (94%) ** Outside System Skills: Spell Blast, Skill Connect, Hypersense **Spriggan Skills: Flight, Metamorphosis (Gleam Eyes), Treasure Hunting, Wall Run, Night Vision * Weapons: Black Iron Great Sword, Holy Sword Excalibur GGO Avatar ** Outside System Skills: Bullet Deflect, Distinguish, Hypersense * Weapons: A 5.7mm FN Five Seven handgun and Kagemitsu G4 photon sword. Feats *Only character capable of dual-wielding. *Survived about a year of SAO solo, forced to kill three people during his time in the game. *During his time on SAO, Kirito defeated an evil Santa boss on his own easily, broke Lisbeth's strongest sword using Elucidator, defeated the hard 75th floor boss Skullreaper and then Akihiko Kayaba. *Willed himself from dying in SAO. *In Aincrad, he is strong enough to single-handedly slaughter thousands of Word Tree Sentients Faries, and is strong enough to kick a Minotaur several feet away. *During his first adventure in ALO, Kirito mastered flight quickly and used Akihiko's gift to take control of ALO to rescue Asuna. Kirito also defeated Sugou Nobuyuki in both ALO and in real life. *During his adventure in GGO, Kirito defeated Red-Eyed XaXa. *Cut through a sniper shot from only ten meters away. *In Alicization Arc, he gains divine weapons that are powered by his will, and his will is very strong *With Blue Rose, he froze 30,000 players solid in a flash of light. Faults *Limited flight. *Little experience with Illusion Magic. *Can be overconfident, reckless, and sometimes cocky. *Prone to acting in rage. *Wears impractical battle clothing. *Some of greatest feats credited to those who helped him. *Only fights at his best when the game is no longer just a game *Photon Sword cannot cut through all metals *Aside from kendo training, is an average teen outside of virtual reality Gallery Demon Kirito.png|Kirito's Gleam Eyes form Kiritoggo.jpg|Kirito's GunGale Online Avatar Kirito ALO.png|Kirito's ALfheim Online Avatar Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Darkness Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Protagonist Category:Sword Art Online Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Virtual Reality Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants